Creepypasta- The 50th Eevee
by Frostar979
Summary: Some friendships lead to trouble. Corruption can severe the bond between the closest Pokemon and trainer too
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I got a new Pokémon today! An Eevee. I know that I already have my Glaceon, and I tried to tell him that, but when he showed me what that special little Eevee could do, I accepted it. Plus, it's a shiny, which is hard to resist. We are happily training right now.

Oh, right. I should probably explain to you how I got an Eevee. They are pretty rare, even here, in Kanto, and it's a really cool story.

Remember that poor cute little Cubone I told to you about? After that whole episode with Team Rocket and Marowak happened in Lavender, I chased after Team Rocket. I wanted them to pay for what they did to that poor Cubone, and ended up chasing them to Cealdeon City. I think I told you about that, so I'll move on to what happened afterwards. After challenging the gym and losing, again, I headed towards Saffron city. It was pretty easy to find the rocket's base. After infiltrating the hideout I was easily able to get to the boss. Beating him was a piece of cake. Glaceon's ice beam was able to slice through all of his Pokémon!

After I beat Giovanni, he gave me this Eevee, and told me to take good care of it. I already had Glaceon, so I refused. He then showed me how his Eevee evolved into a Jolteon, Flareon , Vaporeon and back into an Eevee with the thunder, fire, water and Everstone respectively. Each had different moves and were quite powerful. So I took the Eevee and ran, because I had lead the police to the building, freed the hostages there. And I knew nobody would have been left alive when they blew up the building.

I stopped only when I reached the forest and stood there panting. The explosion reached my ears and I grinned. Team rocket deserved it, seeing what they had done to so many Pokémon, not just Cubone. I wanted to try out my new Pokémon so I walked into the tall grass, and came across a wild Oddish. An easy target for Flareon. I commanded Eevee to evolve but nothing happened. I then remembered the firestone that Giovanni had used, so I tried that. Within minutes my Flareon had beat Oddish and I was trying to figure out how to change it back. I tried using an Everstone, and I was thrilled to find Eevee standing in front of me once again. I introduced Eevee to Glaceon, the only other Pokémon I had with me. I decide that Eevee was strong enough to have a double battle with Glaceon against Erica, and I wanted Glaceon to have a final battle before I send him back to the P.C.

Glaceon looked happy, probably because he would get to be with all of his friends, while Eevee looked confused. So I told it about myself. How I travelled to many regions and collected all the badges. I brought only Glaceon with me to Kanto for some training, and had been looking for some strong Pokémon to train. Eevee seemed to be strong enough to handle a gym battle, so after a trip to the Pokémon Centre, we will be heading off to the gym. Wish us luck!

Wow, Erika was really easy to beat! Glaceon and Eevee are a great team. Eevee is really strong, and I didn't have any problem using her alongside Glaceon. It's like she already knows about double battles and teamwork. Oh, did I mention that Eevee is a girl? Erika's Vilepulme's attract hit her, and didn't do a thing! I was thrilled, because Glaceon always lost because of attract. After that I was easily able to defeat her with my latest combination of fire and ice!

Today I sent Glaceon to the P.C., Eevee was quiet sad to see him go, but I reassured her that Glaceon was with his friends and that when we finished getting all the badges here, I would take her to meet all my other Pokémon.

Nothing more to say for now.

Wow, today is really my lucky day! Eevee and I were just passing the Game Corner, on our way to the Cycling Road, when we heard some guy announce a raffle taking place, which gave away the prizes that you normally got in the Game Corner. Eevee, perched on my left shoulder, started rubbing against my face, clearly wanting to enter the raffle. I entered once for myself and once for Eevee. Soon, almost the entire town was gathered there to see the raffle winners. First were the winners of berries, hold items and other small things. I suppressed a laugh as the guy who sits moaning in the café about blowing all his money in the slots received yet another coin case. That would be five coin cases that he had now. Then came the winners of TMs. I noticed a boy who eagerly came forward to claim his prize, the TM Dig, a Growlithe trotting happily at his heels. Seeing the close bond shared between the two, I remembered the start of my own journey, a struggle from the beginning…

-XXX-

I had just left from LittleRoot Town, on my way to the forest to catch some pokemon, my Torchic trying to keep up with me. I was too excited to stop, but I eventually did, right outside the forest, both of us panting. We stood at the edge of the forest, trying to catch our breath, and grinned at each other.

"Ok, Torchic! This is where our journey together begins! Let's train hard and catch some pokemon!"

Torchic started jumping around from one foot to another, as though on live coals. I started laughing. "I'm going to call you Coal!" She seemed to like that, as her jumping increased. I laughed even louder.

Suddenly, I heard an ear- splitting crash behind me. I whipped around just as an enormous, battle-scarred Aggron crashed through the trees. I was paralysed with fear as I saw the Aggron raise one arm, it's claws sharpening for the move slash. Just as it brought it's claws down, I saw an orange blur fly by me, and heard a blood-curdling scream from Coal. She landed right in front of me, a long gash along the side of her body, starting from her neck. Aggron was preparing another slash when he got hit by a shadowy blob. He staggered for a moment, both of us turning at the same time to see what had come to rescue me. At that time, I was sure that I was going to die, why else would an angel float from the sky? It slowly floated down towards us, the sun coming from behind, giving it a more holy appearance. It even had yellow, slightly withered, wings and a halo.

The weird floated in front of me, half of it's side facing me, one eye on me and the other on Aggron. Aggron gave a roar, then lunged forward with another slash attack. My warning was just on my lips, when I saw the claw pas straight through the pokemon, the bug shell completely unaffected. The pokemon turned till it faced me, it's back towards Aggron. Aggron looked at it an gave one last scream, full of rage and terror, before collapsing.

I picked up Coal, barely managing a 'thanks' to the pokemon before I started running back to Professor Birch's lab. Oddly, the bug shell started following me, but at that time, I just didn't care. All I wanted was Coal to be alive and well. Nearing the lab, I ran into a trainer with a Treeko. He called out for a battle, but I just pushed past him, bursting through the doors. The Professor looked up, startled, from where he was returning the remaining Pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Professor, please help Coal." I pleaded, "There was an Aggron…"

The Professor didn't say anything, just took Coal from me, and rushed into one of the back rooms. On his way, I heard him call out to one of his aids about, putting a cover? I wasn't sure. The aid rushed over to me, a brown cloth in his hands, and put it over my saviour's back, tying it to the front. I noticed how he seemed to be avoiding looking at the Pokémon's back. I sat down, the weird pokemon hovering over me. I was too anxious to bother to pull out my pokedex, so I sat in silence.

Night fell, and I heard footsteps. Professor Birch walked towards me with a tired, yet pleased smile on his face. In his arms was Coal, slightly battered but otherwise alright. I squealed, "Coal!" and ran up to her. Professor Birch handed her to me warning, "She is quiet strong to have pulled through, but be a bit gentle with her."

I carefully held Coal and hugged her, crying. She protested slightly, being a fire type, which made me smile a little. I looked up to thank the Professor, only to find that his eyes were trained on the floating pokemon shell next to me. After a moment of silence, Birch said, "Where did you get that Shedinja?"

"Is that what this is?" I asked. He nodded. "When the Aggron attacked us, Shedinja protected me with a Shadow Ball. The it turned and used some sort of move on the Aggron, which made it scream and faint. I don't know why, but it followed me here."

After another moment of silence, Birch spoke in a grave tone, "Shedinja didn't use any move on Aggron. It killed it."

As I stood, dumfounded, he continued, "Shedinja have a hole in their back, and those who look into the hole loses their soul. this type of ghost pokemon is extremely dangerous, and I would advise you to leave it here. This one didn't hesitate before killing the Aggron, and could easily kill you."

"But you put a cover on it, right? So it's safe!" I refused to believe that the pokemon who had just saved me was bad.

"Listen Starr I know that you like this pokemon for saving your life, but this pokemon is dangerous. It's used as a weapon to scare people. A pokemon like this is a monster!"

But I refused to give up. "It saved our lives! It killed the Aggron to save us! It's not a monster, it's an angel! I will keep it and call it that!" With that, I stormed out of the lab, Coal in my arms and Angel following. At the door I paused, "I will prove to you, Professor, that all the ghost types who you call 'dangerous' are not like that! I will travel to all the regions and capture these kind of pokemon and prove that they are not bad!"

-XXX-

I was brought back to reality by a sharp bite on my shoulder from Eevee.

I blinked, then noticed that the entire crowd was watching me. the announcer cleared his throat, "I assume you want the prize won in your Eevee's name?" I walked up to take my prize, my face redder than a Scizor's claw. Since I had not bothered to pay attention, I had no idea what Pokémon I hade won. After I received my prize, a couple more were announced, and everyone started leaving. I walked out of the city, eager to train my new pokemon, but that Growlithe kid wanted to battle. You will never guess what my new pokemon was. A Dratini! And an agile one too, the Growlithe couldn't even land a single hit! The battle was a piece of cake with Dratini's dragon rage! The Kanto gym leaders better be prepared, because we're coming for them.

I went to challenge Sabrina's Gym today, but I lost. I'm not going to waste any more time her, like other times, I'll move on to the other Gyms, and return here when we're stronger.

Again. I failed again. We tried hard, but we couldn't defeat Koga. His Gym and Sabrina's are the only two left. We trained as hard as possible. But even though Dratini evolved into a Dragonair, and I caught a powerful Ditto, I couldn't beat either one of them. we can't train any more here, all the trainers are tired of losing and have started refusing to battle. I want those badges, and I don't care what I have to do to get them…

No, this is wrong. I can't believe I'm doing this. But I have to, it's not like I have a choice.

I left Kanto and travelled to Johto, where I put both Eevee and Ditto for breeding. Eevee are rare in Kanto, but it would be quite easy to get an Espeon. I'm planning to defeat the Johto Gym Leaders while I'm here.

Finally, the egg hatched. After taking Eevee, who I've decided to call One, and Ditto out of day-care, I went out to try the young Eevee, named Two. He was strong, and was able to change into all three forms just like his mother, thank Arceus for that. I trained him for a while, then switched to training One. Her happiness was high as it is, so hopefully, I'll get an Espeon soon…

The experiment failed. One evolved into an Espeon, but was unable to switch back. I noticed that she had a patch of shiny Eevee fur on her left foreleg. I put her back in the day-care with Two. I'm going to be busy, and might not have much time to write. I hope I get an egg soon.

Sorry for not writing for so long, I was busy. But I finally did it! I managed to breed an Eevee that can change into all eighteen of her evolutions and back. I named her Fifty. I even managed to defeat the Johto Gym Leaders, though I didn't use my Kanto pokemon much. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I got both Angel and my Cofagrigus out of the P.C. I needed Angel for the breeding. Cofagrigus was a precaution. Now I'm going to get back to Kanto to finish those last two Gyms and the Elite Four. Watch out Kanto, Niv is back in business!

I headed straight to Sabrina's Gym the moment I reached Kanto. My pokemon were all rested up, and my Johto ones were already in the P.C.

My team is pretty good. Dragonair, Ditto, Angel, Fifty and Cofagrigus. I want to try winning without Angel and Cofagrigus, like I always try to do. I hope I win this time!

I won. But I feel…strange. I'm not happy about the victories, and neither are any of my pokemon. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it. I think that my pokemon know it too, all of them have been acting strange around me. Except for Angel.

I won't bother catching any more pokemon. I need Angel and Cofagrigus with me, and the rest of my team is strong. Dragonair is close to evolving, so I think that we're ready to take on the Elite Four. Wish me luck!

No, no this is not possible. It just can't be true! I-I'm in danger, I need help. Please someone help me! I don't know what to do now, I shouldn't have done it, why didn't I realise it sooner…

For a while, I had been getting a strange feeling, like I'm being followed. Voices, too. I don't know what they're saying, or who 'they' are, I knew that it was bad. But, I ignored it earlier. I kept my goal in mind, and ignored everything else. I wish I hadn't.

I was battling Agatha. Her taste of room decoration matched her taste of ghost type pokemon, so I was pretty creeped out. Dragonair, who had evolved while battling Lorelei, managed to knock out her Golbat, Arbok and Haunter before being beaten by her Gengar. I decided to use Fifty, since she was a normal type.

At that moment, when Fifty touched the ground, I saw something shift in the shadows out of the corner of my eye. I glanced that way, only to find the dimly lit wall glittering with what seemed to be eyes. But that seemed to be the pattern of the room, as it was everywhere. Agatha seemed distracted by something, absentmindedly commanding her pokemon to use shadow punch thrice before noticing that my pokemon had not taken any damage. By then her pokemon had all but fainted. Fifty took a little damage during Gengar's next move, but not enough to stop her powerful shadow ball from ending the battle.

As we shook hands, she leant close to me and whispered, "I sense the presence of some evil spirits around you. please be careful." I nodded, even though I hadn't understood what she meant. We were allowed to challenge the Elite Four in any order, and I had chosen to battle her last. I never really wanted to become the Champion, so I decide to leave.

After a quick stop by the pokemon centre to heal my team and get some supplies, I decided to train in the tall grass for a bit and decide where I would go next. After Fifty thrashed a couple of Arbok, I ran into a shiny Espeon. In Kanto. It must have run away or been released by it's trainer, but I decided to defeat it, seeing as I already had Fifty. I sent out Dragonite and ordered it to use ice punch. Much to my surprise, it seemed to pass through the Espeon. Assuming that the move missed, I continued battling. Espeon leapt forward to use return, and I noticed something. On it's left foreleg, a patch of silver Eevee fur glittered in the sunlight. I froze as realisation hit me, and ran.

I made Dragonite Fly me to Cinnabar, then returned him to the PC, along with Ditto and Cofagrigus. Fifty surfed me to Seafoam Islands in Vaporeon form. I ran to the deepest part of the cave, where Articuno used to live, and hid there. This is where I am now. this is where I hope they will not find me.

I'm scared. They found me. I can hear them coming. It's all my fault.

Do you know why I named this Eevee Fifty? Even though it has only eighteen evolutions? I didn't name my Eevee's after the number of evolutions, I named them after the number of Eevee that I had experimented on. This is the Fiftyth Eevee, the one who is perfect in every way. Unlike the others. Experiments don't always go right. There were some Eevee that were... different. Mutants. They had parts of all the evolutions that I had bred them with. I kept the ones that came out right. I got rid of the others. And their parents too. I didn't have a choice, they hated me, they thought I was mad. They all thought that I was wrong. Even Glaceon. That hurt the most. Which is why I got Angel.

Angel didn't want to do it at first, but then it saw that I needed them dead. If I hadn't killed them, they would have killed me. angel saw how much pain it caused me, and agreed to steal the experiment's souls. But that was not enough. I started having nightmares. And seeing things. So I got Cofagrigus. I didn't want to do all this! But I had to. I dug up the bodies, and he wrapped the bodies.

I can see them coming. Ghost, but solid as well. Especially their claws and teeth. They have come, to make me pay for what I did. To make me suffer.

Please, help me. help me Angel. I don't want them to kill me. please, protect me now, like you did before. Like you do even now. my sweet Angel…

-XXX-

"The body of the girl was found deep in Seafoam Islands. She was found dead, but not a scratch on her. Through the letter that she was writing to Professor Birch before she died, we gather that her Shedinja killed her at her own request. The Shedinja in question was found lying on her right side, while her Eevee was on the left, both dead, and both of them torn and badly scarred. What baffles the police the most is that, while both pokemon were torn apart, there are no signs of a dark or ghost type move, or any special move, which is a Shedinja's only weakness. If anyone has any information on this case, please contact-"

Professor Birch switched off the TV, sighing. He had warned her about Shedinja, but it seemed as though that pokemon had really cared for her. A quick death was much better than what had happened to her two Pokémon. Even though she shouldn't have done what she did to all those poor Eevee, she hadn't been a bad person, and hadn't deserved that kind of death. she was a good person, but, like most, she had been lured by the thought of that much power.

Before he left his lab, Professor Birch glanced, once again, at the last letter, the one that Starr wrote before she died. Because she had accomplished what she set out to prove, on a folded corner of the letter, she had written, "I told you that Ghost types are not all bad."


	2. Creepypasta- The 50th Eevee part 2

The young girl pushed aside the tall grass, occasionally checking if the repel she had used was still working. Finally, she reached the shining patch of grass and pushed it aside, revealing an Eevee. The wild Pokemon got into a battle stance, but the girl merely sighed, letting her Hawluncha out of it's pokeball.

"Another one. Mach, use Flying Press." She commanded. Her Hawluncha leaped into the air then landed on the Eevee, knocking it out. The girl waited for a minute, then her Pokeradar indicated a few patches of grass. She slowly made her way towards one which glittered more than the others. After three days of searching, she felt certain that this was the right one. She jumped forward into the patch of grass, startling the silver Eevee that stood there.

"Yes, finally, a shiny! Alright, go Mach! False Swipe!" Her Hawluncha burst out of it's Pokeball and shot past the Eevee, grazing it's shoulder. Eevee fell to the ground, down to minimum health. Before it could move, the girl threw a Pokeball at it. A white light enveloped the Pokemon, and the Pokeball shook once before a click was heard. Mach glided back to it's trainer, picking up the pokeball and handing it to her. The girl accepted the pokeball, smiling at her luck. She didn't know that she was being watched as she celebrated the capture, and that capturing the Eevee had caught the attention of the two who were watching her from the shadows. One was a Pokemon, hiding in a tree. During the day, if someone was asked to identify it, they would say that it was a Vaporeon due to the tail and collar that were just visible through the branches. However, some might see the rings on it's body that glowed at night and identify it as an Umbreon. In fact, it was Thirteen, a Vaporeon/Umbreon hybrid, and one of the forty-nine Eevee that had been bred by Starr ten years ago. His eyes were glittering as much as that of the girl who he was watching, except that they glittered with hate. He had seen the girl battle all the normal Eevee and only capture the shiny, he saw the glint in her eyes when she admired her prize, and he remembered a similar glint in Star's eyes when he had hatched. Only, in his case, it had dissapeared when she had seen that he was a hybrid. His claws slid out, he prepared to leap at the trainer, but remembered his duty. Sliding down the trunk, he quietly leaped through the grass, and disappeared.

Luckily for the girl, the other one who was watching her was not hostile, nor was it a Pokemon. When he saw Thirteen leaving, he knew that he had to act fast. Approaching the girl, the twenty-year-old man cleared his throat. The girl turned, pokeball in hand. When she saw him she put the Eevee's pokeball on her belt and took out another one.

"If you want to battle, I accept." The girl said.

"Oh, I'm not here for a battle. I saw you battle and just wanted to talk to a trainer as skilled as yourself." The man said. The girl smiled.

"Thank you. My name is Holly, and I recently defeated the Elite Four and former champion. Who are you?" As she spoke, Holly took in the man's appearance. It looked like he had been travelling for a while, and his tattered and muddy clothes suggested that he had either traveled through a forest or cave for the past few days, or hadn't been taking care of himself. His slightly bloodshot eyes, unshaven face and greasy hair suggested that the latter was correct, but he looked like a strong wind would knock him down, so Holly wasn't too worried about him attacking her or anything. His clothes seemed odd too, or at least not the ones you saw in Kalos.

"My name is Bredan, and I have come from Hoenn." The man said.

"It's nice to meet you. What brings you so far away from Hoenn?" Holly inquired. As far as she knew, there wasn't any disaster occurring in Hoenn at the moment.

"One." Brendan said quietly, almost to himself, with such darkness in his tone that he took Holly by surprise. Before she could ask, he looked up at her, an apologetic expression on his face. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning. It's a long story, but I would request you to pay attention, as it involves you." Holly nodded, and both sat down nearby.

"It began ten years ago, in Kanto. Team Rocket were trying to create an Eevee who could transform into it's evolutions and back at will. They only got as far as Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon though, before they were stopped by a trainer called Starr. She wanted to defeat the gyms in Kanto, and had just happened to run into them. After she beat the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, he decided to give her that Eevee. She accepted it, and went on with her journey. She was a kind trainer who loved her Pokemon, and bonded quickly with that Eevee, who was loyal and a good fighter. Then she lost a battle against a gym leader. After that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't beat that last gym. Starr was so used to winning by this point that losing drove her crazy. She went to Jhoto without completing her Kanto journey, and started an experiment. She bred the female Eevee that she had, and tried to make it evolve into others apart from Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon. She failed, and the Eevee evolved into an Espeon permanently, though it's left paw was still that of a shiny Eevee. Starr named this Espeon 'One'. One had bred with a Ditto before evolving, and the male Eevee hatched was shiny too, and had the same ability as One. He was called 'Two'. Starr guessed that if she bred One and Two, the Eevee born would be able to evolve into an Espeon as well as the three that One and Two could evolve into. This theory turned out to be right, though not always giving perfect results. Starr continued breeding them, until she at last had an Eevee who could evolve into an Eeveevolution of all eighteen types and back at will. This Eevee was a female named Fifty. Yes, she had bred forty-eight before. She had a Glaceon, but I don't think he was part of the count." Brendan paused and took a sip of water from a canteen.

"But what happened to the Eevee? One and Two and the Glaceon?" Holly inquired, eyes wide.

"You see, even though she was traveling through Kanto when this started, Starr was a trainer from Hoenn. She had traveled through many regions after Hoenn, like Kalos and Unova. She had a Shedinja named Angel, who was very close to her, and a Cofagrigus. She brought them to Jhoto. Some of the Eevee she bred weren't normal. Right at birth they were hybrids, some mutants so horrible that if someone were to see them, they would call the police. So Starr made Angel steal their souls, and Cofagrigus wrapped and buried them. Even the Eevee that turned out fine had a limited number of evolutions, so she killed them too once she bred them successfully, knowing that if she didn't they hated her and would do something. But once she killed them all, she felt safe. She had collected the Jhoto badges, and returned to Kanto to complete her journey. She defeated the last gym and went on to challenge the Elite Four. However, the Eeveevolutions found her. In the end, she was killed by Angel so that her death would be painless, unlike his dead as well as the death of Fifty, who were with her and were ripped apart by the Eeveevolutions." He paused and looked at the horror-struck girl next to him. "Now you might be wondering where you fit into all this. Well, even though Starr lost her mind when she killed those Eevee, she was a good trainer who loved some of her Pokemon right till the end. So if someone like Starr, who was strongly against Pokemon cruelty, could fall to greed like that, there would be other trainers too. Trainers who, although they loved most of their Pokemon, would treat some like a prize because they're rare, valuable or shiny, or even attempt what Starr had tried. So One and her children spread throughout the world, in all the regions, to search for trainers like that, and kill them. Unfortunately, one of them has seen you and is going to report to One. Your life is in danger, and I suggest you release that shiny Eevee you just caught."

Holly was silent for a while. Then she spoke up. "So, there is a group of forty-nine Eeveevolution that wander around the world, killing trainers who catch or breed Eevee just to store in their PC, without anyone noticing, and I, the Champion of Kalos who happens to have a full team and many Legendaries, should release a shiny Eevee that I worked hard to find, just because one of them saw me and now has to travel Arceus-knows-how-far to report to the leader who probably has hundreds of reports like this coming in every day and will take months, if not years, to find me, and kill me, assuming those Eevee, who should be dead, can beat my team?"

Brendan nodded, even though he noticed her tone, he was dead serious. "That is correct."

Holly shook her head. "Wow. I mean, just wow. If you weren't completely crazy, your story might have been entertaining. How do you even now all this, pray tell?" she took his silence as an answer. "You might want to work on it to make it more believable next time." saying so, the Champion got up to leave.

"Please, wait-" Brendan said, but she had already flown away on her Hawluncha. With a sigh, he sat down again, pulling out a couple of Pokeballs from his tattered bag and releasing the occupants. In a flash of white, a Swampert and a Blaziken appeared, looking expectantly at him.

"I failed again. This one didn't believe me." The man whispered. Both Pokemon looked disappointed and a little sad. He couldn't really blame them. They knew that no matter how strong that girl's team was, they would not be able to even scratch the Eeveevolutions. The only thing that would have stopped them would have been the girl releasing that Eevee. But she hadn't, and now there was nothing they could do to save her.

The Blaziken placed one of her talons on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Brendan smiled weakly, grateful for the comfort. "Thank you Coal. I really wish this hadn't happened. Starr was a good trainer." He saw Coal's eyes cloud with sadness, as they always did whenever her deceased trainer was mentioned, even though it had been ten years. He knew it wasn't fair to bring up Starr's name or take Coal along on the journey with him, but the Blaziken had wanted to come along. He appreciated that, even though he knew she wanted to forget about everything as badly as he and his Swampert, Ignatius, wanted to. Holly's question rang in his ears. How do you know about this? He didn't want to know. He wished he didn't. He wished he could forget. But he couldn't. Why couldn't he just walk away?

"Because it's all my fault." He said in a broken whisper, answering both Holly and himself. "It's my fault, and I can't walk away now. I have to save those I can. I owe Starr that much. She would have been alive if it weren't for me." Tears ran down his face as he spoke. Both Swampert and Coal tried to reassure him without words, tell him that he had been forgiven, but he didn't believe them. He would never forgive himself for what happened to Starr. All because of him. All because of Angel.

He was a month older than Starr, and was already traveling when she began her journey. She wanted to travel, make friends and challenge the gyms. He wanted to help his father complete the Pokedex. He respected his father, and hadn't hesitated to release the Shedinja he had acquired from his newly evolved Ninjask when his father told him how dangerous the Pokemon could be. He expected it to survive in the forest, or die, or even to be captured by someone else and maybe destroyed. He hadn't thought much about it. But he had never expected that thing to recognize Starr only from hearing Brendan comment about how his rival would enjoy something he saw on his journey, less save her from an Aggron. He was grateful, but also worried when his father told him that Starr was planning on keeping the Pokemon. He didn't try to change her mind because he knew how stubborn she was. He should have. That Pokemon was a murderer. It killed the Aggron, and it killed Starr. If she had never met Angel, Starr would never had made that promise.

"I'll prove that Pokemon like Angel aren't all bad!"

Even when he tried talking to her about it later, this was her answer. Always. And it lead to her getting involved with Team Rocket when she went to Kanto. She had heard about Cubone, and set out to prove people wrong. That lead to her finding Team Rocket, the Eevee, and led to Angel killing her.

Brendan sighed and got up. "All we can do now is wait. And hope." He called Coal and Ignatius back, then pulled out another Pokeball, from which a Dragonite appeared. The same Dragonite that had witnessed the "Eevee Experients". Brendan climbed onto it's back and the Poemon took off, flying to the nearest city, where hopefully they would get information about where the Champion lived.

You could say many things about One, but her choice of central base was ideal. As Thirteen entered into the Lost Hotel, he had to suppress the urge to run away. The place radiated an aura that warded everyone, living or dead, away. Which is why it was perfect for the Kalos Central Base for the Eeveevolutions. One stayed in Kanto, in the same cave where she and the others, Thirteen included, had killed Starr. But they had a place in every region, with a Psychic type in charge. Thirteen was one of the ten who had been assigned the Kalos region The other nine were already there, exchanging the news they had gathered. Mostly it was just trainers making their Eevee evolve against their will. That was bad, but not bad enough to get all the Eeveevolutions. Thirteen's report about Holly however, sent a hiss among the other nine, and even the Eevee they had "rescued" from his trainer looked shocked. Immediately, Five, the Psychic in charge, sent a telepathic message back to One. After a few moments of silence, Five opened her eyes and sat back.

"They have alerted the others. We all shall deal with this trainer." The Espeon/Jolteon hybrid said, her gaze hardening as she swept it over the others of her group. "They will be here by tonight. We will attack either tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on what Mother says."

Even though most of the eeveevolutions were One's grandchildren and beyond, they all still addressed her as their mother. Not that there was much that was motherly about the Espeon/Eevee hybrid. She had been with Starr when she loved her Pokemon, so the experiment and betrayal hurt her the most. She was the most hate-driven of them all. She had been the first to rise from her grave, a ghost who could solidify when she wanted, with hate replacing her stolen soul. The others followed, each with the same ability to solidify as her, with the same burning hate driving them on. Hate was their soul, their very existence. In this circumstance, no one blamed One for not being the image of a caring mother, but she tried.

When the rest of the Eeveevolutions arrived, Thirteen repeated his report. The space was a bit clustered with nearly eighty Eevee and evolutions watching him. Ever since they started attacking other trainers who hurt Eevee, their numbers had grown as some of the rescued Pokemon had joined, and even taken on numbers for names. Though they had faced trainers similar to the one Thirteen was talking about, they still had to be careful, as she was the Champion and might have additional security that would have to be dealt with first. The Eeveevolutions murmured amongst themselves as Thirteen spoke, until One stood up, and everyone fell silent.

"We shall leave in an hour." The shiny Espeon said, cold eyes sweeping over them. "All of us. In the meanwhile, Twenty, Thirty-Five, Seventy and Four will go and try to search for this trainer." The four she had named nodded and left, and others wandered around the Lost Hotel. Thirteen was about to walk out too, when he heard One call him.

"How do you feel?" She asked him quietly.

"I...I'm not sure Mother. Angry that this is happening, but also a little..." He hesitated, unsure how to describe the second emotion that rose in him.

"Doubtful? Unsure of whether we are doing the right thing by hunting down trainers?" One asked, causing him to blink. That was exactly how he felt. She went on, "I have had that thought often. We have killed Starr and Angel. Why do we continue to hate? To destroy? It is to prevent others from becoming like us. To do as much as we can. And" she hesitated, then shook her head. "Nevermind. I want you to remember this, and lead us tonight. Understood?" Thirteen nodded. "Good. Rest for now, you've done well. If only all of you, my children, would not have to survive on hate..." One sighed, and lightly touched her tail to his shoulder, then walked back to Glaceon. Ever since they had started hunting trainers, the two had grown close, and Glaceon had become like a father figure, more than Two had been. Shaking the thoughts away, Thirteen paced the room impatiently, his claws sliding out as he pictured his former trainer. Oh yes, blood shall be spilled tonight. And he would be glad to do it.

He was woken in the middle of the night by a talon shaking him. Starting awake, Brendan looked at Coal, who let go of his shoulder once she saw that he was awake. He was about to ask her what the matter was, then stopped. He could feel it. The coldness that had settled in the air, the hate of the Eeveevolutions. They were here. Brendan grabbed his bags and ran out, calling Coal back. He ran to Holly's house, barging through the door, the dread increasing, until he knew for sure that he was too late.

The girl's team lay dead, their corpses scattered around the room, most with minor but fatal wounds to the throat. Her starter however, had clearly put up a huge fight, and the Delphox was ripped in half, her insides spilling out of her body, both eyes missing, along with a large patch of skin from her face. Next to her lay what was left of Holly.

The body was twisted in unnatural angles, suggesting Psychic energy as torture, half eaten away, her heart pulled out of her chest with teeth marks in it. Her face and limbs were shredded to the bone, scorch marks visible on her bones. Her flesh was stiff and damp, a sign of electrocution, and her organs had traces of frost on them. The shiny Eevee she had caught was nowhere to be seen. The wall in front of Brendan was painted with blood, in a crisscross of bloody claws traced on it, the sign that the Eeveevolutions always left. He turned and saw One staring at him, waiting.

"I tried to convince her. But she didn't believe me. Now another trainer is gone thanks to you." Brendan said, his eyes stinging as tears formed. It didn't make sense, crying for a stranger, but she was too much like Starr, a kind trainer who suffered because of greed. Their deaths were so similar. Both had been his fault. Because he couldn't convince them. Behind him, the other Eeveevolutions started eating what was left of the bodies.

"She died due to her own greed. Speaking of which, a lot of trainers have been visiting Castelia sewers in Unova ever since Eevee were discovered there. It would be a shame if one of them were to fall prey to greed." One said.

Anger welled up in Brendan, and he snapped, punching the wall. "STARR IS DEAD! She's been dead for the past ten years! Why do you still make me pay for my mistake?! Why do you want me to go to every region, and watch as I fail to convince trainers?! Why do you want to keep punishing me by making me relive this over and over?!"

One didn't flinch. "You are the reason Angel existed. It's the least we can do for you. But you can go home if you want. We aren't stopping you." She said, heading for the door. When she was at the doorframe, she paused and said, "But you might be able to convince some of the trainers and save their lives if you continue. Their blood will be on your hands, not ours." And with that, she left, her children following.

Brendan stood there for a long time, staring at the remains of the trainer. Then he sighed, and clicked the "call" button on his PokeNav. As expected, Professor Birch was asleep and didn't pick up, so he left a message. Just four words.

"I'm going to Unova."


End file.
